smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Luthor (Episode)
"Luthor" is the tenth episode in the tenth season of Smallville, and the two hundred-sixth episode overall. It aired on December 3, 2010. Summary Tess acquires a Kryptonian box that once belonged to Lionel Luthor (Earth 1)}Lionel. When Clark Kent accidentally activates the box, he's transported to a parallel universe where Lionel found Clark in the cornfield instead of the Kents 21 years ago. In this universe, Clark Luthor is a murderer and Lois is engaged to Oliver. Clark Kent must be careful not to tip off Lionel that he's not his son while trying to figure out how to get back to Earth 1 where the monster "Clark Luthor" was transported in his place. Recap Tess Mercer receives a package from a Luthor lawyer that was to be given to Lionel Luthor's heir, who is now known to be Tess. Opening the package, she sees that it is a Kryptonian artifact. She then takes a phone call from Clark who tells her to meet him at Cadmus Labs. She puts the Kryptonian artifact in her purse and leaves. At Cadmus Labs, Clark reveals to Tess that there is a Lex clone unaccounted for. When they discover a lead-lined room, Clark deduces that the Lex clone is in there. Tess tries to convince Clark to give this Lex a second chance, but Clark says that Luthor blood is poison, which puts a dejected look on Tess' face. When Clark and Tess walk into the messy room, they see a small bed and the crest of the House of El scratched on the walls. Clark notices a book on the desk, and finds a note addressed to Tess from "Lex" saying that he's "all grown up." Clark Confronts Tess about hiding the clone, and says that she has betrayed his and Oliver's trust. While Tess tries to explain, Clark notices the Kryptonian artifact in her purse and, as he questions her on why she has it, Clark unintentionally activates the mirror box and is immediately transported to an alternate reality. Clark Kent wakes up in bed with two women and gets up to put on a black shirt from the dresser. When he looks in the mirror, he notices a symbol on the shirt, which is not his own. He is further surprised when a very much alive Lionel Luthor walks in and admonishes him to get dressed, referring to him as "son", saying he is a Luthor and should act like one. Clark K. tries to figure out exactly what is going on, and conjectures that he is in an altered timeline, as Lionel reminds him that he found him in the cornfield, raised him, and the two of them built his empire. Clark K. doesn't want Lionel to figure out that he is not the son he knows, so decides to play along. Clark Kent goes to his loft in the barn and discovers Tess waiting for him, whereupon she starts to undress and kiss him. Clark K. is confused and resists, and when Tess says "Don't worry, father will never find us here", Clark K. is very surprised at the revelation that she is a Luthor. Clark K. reveals to Tess that he is not who she thinks he is, and when she discovers that a scar he had is gone, she realizes he has used the mirror box and gets mad at Clark Luthor for lying to her. Clark K. asks Tess what is going on, and Tess reveals that he is in a darker, alternate universe, and that Clark Kent's earth is about to get a huge awakening. Clark Kent is walking outside the Daily Planet, which is called Luthorcorp Media, when Lois Lane hits him with her car. She gets out of the car, and is worried that Clark will fire her for this. Oliver steps in, and Clark K. discovers that they are engaged, so he tells Oliver he is lucky to have her. After Lois and Oliver leave, he hears an alarm go off, and finds a thief stealing merchandise. He pursues the thief and catches him. The thief is deathly afraid of Clark, and when Clark K. asks why, the thief says that no one sees Ultraman's face and lives to tell about it. Meanwhile back on Earth, Clark Luthor approaches Tess in her office at the Daily Planet, believing her to be Tess from the Alternate Universe. He kisses her, and Tess at first resists, but then goes along after realizing that something is wrong. Her suspicions are confirmed when she sees a scar that the AU Lex Luthor gave Clark L. using gold kryptonite. Clark L. rejoices in the fact that Lionel is not in this universe and has been dead for years. Clark L. then says that he is surprised that she is there with him, and asks her where the mirror box is so he can destroy it and prevent the chance of him going back. Tess tells him to meet her at the mansion and she will have it there. Tess calls Lois using the cell phone of a man standing behind Lois at the news vendor's kiosk. She tells Lois to get to Watchtower right away. When Lois arrives, she discovers Tess frantically searching for the other team members, but having no success. She tells Lois that Watchtower is the safest place for her right now, to be protected from Clark Luthor. But Clark L. finds them in Watchtower. Lois thinks that red kryptonite is the cause of his strange behavior. He grabs Lois and throws her violently across the room and demands that Tess give him the mirror box or else he will kill her. Tess is looking for something in Lionel's office. Lionel catches her and finds what she was after - a drawing of the mirror box. Lionel and Tess have a heated argument about how she is a disappointment. Tess slaps Lionel after he calls her a half-bred tramp, and Lionel calls security. Before security takes her away, she asks why he treated Clark better than her, to which he replies that she was never special enough. She then tells Lionel that Clark will eventually betray and kill him. Clark Kent goes to the Fortress to try and get help from Jor-El, but finds Lionel there looking over machines that are set up in the Fortress to silence Jor-El. Lionel mentions to Clark K. that he saw Tess and asks why they were both after the mirror box. Clark K. lies and tells Lionel he wants it so he can destroy it. Lionel tells him that Oliver Queen has it, and Clark K. goes after it. Lionel starts to believe that Clark is going to betray him. In order to get the box from Oliver, Clark Kent kidnaps Lois at their engagement party and offers to trade her for the box. While Clark K. has Lois he tries to convince her that he isn't the Clark she thinks he is and tells her personal information that he knows about her. She seems to believe it and he leaves her, promising that he will never let anything like this happen to his relationship with his Lois. Clark Kent then meets Oliver, who tells Clark K. that Lois is now safe, but he has no idea what box he is talking about. Oliver reveals that he is hated by many because he takes land away from farmers and searches them for meteor rock. He then exposes Clark K. to kryptonite and is about to kill him, when Lionel hits him over the head and reveals that he had the mirror box the entire time. Then instead of helping Clark, Lionel says that he has failed him as a father and that if he was a true Luthor, he would have killed Lionel by now and Lionel blames himself. Lionel starts to beat Clark K. with his belt as he rants about how only the strong survive and how he will be the strongest in this earth or any other. At this point, Oliver realizes that Clark is the "good one" and turns off the kryptonite. Clark Kent tells Oliver to turn on the kryptonite again when Clark Luthor returns and assures Oliver that in the other world, they do save the world together. Clark K. grabs the mirror box and activates it, while in the background, Lionel runs towards him. When the switch is done, Tess, Oliver and Lois are standing over Clark Kent about to fire their kryptonite weapons. Clark K. tries to tell them that it's him. He turns to Lois, who looks him in the eyes and realizes that it really is him and embraces him, relieved. Later, Clark Kent meets Lois at the hospital. She has a broken arm and he gives her flowers as a sort of apology for what had happened, but she doesn’t blame him at all. Clark Kent then meets Tess at the mansion and apologizes for what he said about Luthor blood being poison. He realizes that it's not blood that makes the Luthors bad, but how Lionel raised them. Tess tells Clark K. that she is upset with Lionel for giving her up. Clark K. tells her that she was lucky enough not to be raised by Lionel. Tess admits that the reason why she didn't tell him about the Lex clone was because she didn't want anyone to take away the only real family she’s ever had and that the Lex clone fooled her. She worriedly admits that he is just as smart as Lex if not smarter. She tells Clark K. that he won't be found until he wants to be. Clark K. tells Tess that when he does come out, they will face him together, and reassures her that she will never be alone again. Meanwhile in Metropolis at a news stand, "Lionel" is buying a newspaper. The vendor says he looks familiar and Lionel responds by saying he just came in from out of town for an unexpected visit and that it looks like he got there in the nick of time. While looking at the camera (and breaking the fourth wall) he adds that he wouldn't want to miss how it all turns out (alluding the show's season finale). Then he walks away into a crowd. Cast Starring *Clark Kent *Clark Luthor *Lois Lane *Lois Queen *Tess Mercer *Tess Luthor *Oliver Queen *Oliver Queen (Earth 2) Special Guest Star *Lionel Luthor (Earth 2) Co-Starring *Frank Locations * Smallville ** Luthor Mansion ** Kent Farm * Metropolis ** Watchtower ** Daily Planet ***Daily Planet Rooftop ** Cadmus Labs ** Metropolis General Hospital ** Ace of Clubs * Fortress of Solitude * Earth 2 Category:Episodes Category:Smallville Episodes Category:Smallville Season 10 Episodes